My Lovely Dovey, Park Chanyeol Yeollie
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: ONESHOOT STORY Main Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO Baek Jae Ah Ulzzang Fashion Genre : Romance Comedy *maybe* FriendShip "Dia… arghhh! Dia menghabiskan semua kimchi yang aku buat selama ber-jam-jam! Kau tahu… AKU MEMBUATNYA KHUSUS UNTUKMU,TIANG LISTRIK!" Jae Ah berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol Enjoy to reading


My Lovely _Dovey_, Park Chanyeol _Yeollieeee_^^

Author : Dhea

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol | Baek Jae Ah

Oh Sehun | D.O Kyungsoo

Jae Ah Family's | Yoon Bo Hwa –Sehun's GF– | Yoo In Na

Sumary :

"_Dia… arghhh! Dia menghabiskan semua kimchi yang aku buat selama ber-jam-jam! Kau tahu… AKU MEMBUATNYA KHUSUS UNTUKMU,TIANG LISTRIK!" _

_~Jae Ah berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol~_

Disclaimer :

_Annyeong_! *cipika-cipiki* kkeut! Pagi, Siang, Sore, Malem, setengah pagi dan kapanpun kalian baca Fanfiction ku, _gomawo_! Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Agency juga orangtua mereka. Hanya minjem nama^^

Di sini kisahnya sedikit rumit dan mungkin susah di mengerti. Kalau mau dimengerti bisa _vote_ untuk _sequel_ tapi, aku nggak jamin juga kalau _sequel_-nya bisa sekecil semut. Mungkin jadinya akan segede gajah^^ yang merasa *_peace_ yaaah!* V-_sign_ untukmu:* WOY! Jangan marah, _just kidding_^^ aku hanya mencoba menjadi _mood maker_ seperti Chanyeol yang udah jadi _Happy Virus profesional_ dan suka bercanda yang membuat sakit perut dan _ending_-nya semua pada ngantri di toilet umum. Tapi, bercandaku kelewat aneh jadi. Mohon mangap sebesar-besarnya. AWAS! ADA LALAT MASUK! #teriak pake toa masjid#._.V

Lagi dan lagi.. GooooMaaaWoooooo! Woo_hoyyy_! oKAI! Sampai Jum-PAHH! :*

_Enjoy with this story!_

HAPPY READING, Guysss!

MANA?

EMOSI!?,

ROBEK KERTASNYA?

BUANG!? -_-

NYESEL:p

^,^

Awan hitam menutupi matahari yang bersinar tenang begitu saja. Bumi menjadi terlihat gelap, dengan ditemani dentuman petir bak bom yang meledak disetiap menitnya. Berarti menandakan sore ini akan menjadi sore yang gelap juga dingin.

Semua orang memang butuh berlindung, hanya saja tidak dengan gadis pemberani bernama Baek Jae Ah. Gadis berumur 17 tahun itu menggosok-gosok tangannya satu sama lain, dan sesekali meniupi-nya pelan karena dingin-nya udara yang begitu menganggu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sedang di halte menunggu bus.

Jae Ah meraih tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya, ia berusaha menelpon orang rumah tapi nihil tak ada jawaban, begitu pula dengan Appa-nya yang malah tak tersambung sama sekali. Eomma-nya? Jangan pikiran lebih sama saja. Jae Ah pun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan suara saja, "Appa, dan Eomma jangan khawatir ne. aku pulang agak terlambat. mianhae."

Piip..

"Huh, selalu sibuk." Jae Ah mendengus seperdetik kemudian menoleh ke-kanan dan ke-kiri tak ada tanda-tanda bus.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini bus susah sekali dicari? Uang ku hanya tinggal 2000 won saja, tidak mungkin untuk naik taxi," Jae Ah menyerah, kalaupun dia harus terdiam di halte selama berjam-jam dengan suara petir yang menyeramkan, dia tak peduli.

Beberapa menit kemudian, air hujan mulai turun. Tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi, ia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun, jika sesuatu sudah terjadi itu pasti mengerikan. Jae Ah yang sebenarnya gadis penakut namun dibarengi keberaniannya yang hanya 1% dari pada penakutnya, ia bergidik ngeri.

Namun, tiba-tiba bahunya terasa hangat tidak sedingin apa yang dia rasakan. Reflek, Jae Ah menoleh dan mendapati teman sekelasnya yang sangat ia kenal tersenyum kearahnya. Merasa dilindungi, Jae Ah memeluk pria itu erat.

"Bagaimana kau masih ada di halte? Kau mau menginap disini ya?"

"YAK!" Jae Ah memukul dada pria itu, yang hanya mengaduh kemudian,

"Hei. Gadis menyebalkan, kenapa kau memukulku?" celoteh pria itu,

"Park Chanyeol, harusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum berkata, mana mungkin ada seseorang yang mau menginap di sini?" sergah Jae Ah, pria yang nyatanya bernama Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum, dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jae Ah membuat gadis berdarah Indonesia-Korea itu merasakan kehangatan.

"Kajja! Aku antar pulang, nanti appa dan eomma mu marah." Chanyeol mengajak Jae Ah untuk berdiri, namun Jae Ah malah menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali terduduk, menatap wajah Jae Ah bingung. _Kenapa mood gadis ini bisa berubah-ubah?_

Jae Ah hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab. Chanyeol sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan rumah Jae Ah. dan alasan kenapa Jae Ah setiap hari harus naik bus. Ya- keluarga Jae Ah sangat kaya, dan karena itu pula kedua orangtua Jae Ah sibuk dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada anak sematawayangnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau tidur di apartement ku dulu saja." Usul Chanyeol yang membuat Jae Ah menoleh sembari menggeleng.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh. Aku punya 2 kamar di apartement ku jadi kau bisa tidur disana. Kajja!"

Untuk kali ini Chanyeol merasa senang bisa membuat gadis yang selama ini di sukainya bisa menurut dengannya. Seingat Chanyeol, Jae Ah orangnya sangat-sangat mudah membantah karena rasa takut yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu betul seluk beluk sikap Jae Ah, karena dulu Chanyeol pernah jadi teman sekelasnya juga di SD selama berturut-turut selama 6 tahun. So, jangan memungkirinya.

Baek's _Corporation _

Sepasang suami istri sedang perang dingin di kantor. Beruntung ruangannya dibuat kedap suara oleh pemiliknya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tuan Baek juga istrinya Nyonya Baek.

"Yeobo, apa lebih baik aku pulang saja? Aku takut Jae Ah tak ada yang merawatnya." Ujar Nyonya Baek pada suaminya ia berharap jawaban 'iya' dari suaminya tapi suaminya malah memperdulikan laptop yang mengangkut semua proyek yang membuat mereka kaya seperti sekarang.

"Yeobo…."

"Cukup! Anak itu sudah dewasa, harusnya kau mengerti. Lagi pula mungkin dia selalu dengan temannya yang siapa itu namanya?" Tuan Baek menunjukkan foto anaknya yang tertempel di dinding ruangan kerjanya dengan teman sebaya Jae Ah di sebelahnya tepat.

"Yoon Bo Hwa maksudmu? Gadis itu mana mungkin betah dengan Jae Ah yang sedikit manja?"

"Maka dari itu, jangan menjadikan dia lebih manja."

Nyonya Baek hanya diam, melihat sikap sinis suaminya itu. Walaupun Baek Jae Ah termasuk anak manja, tapi selama 4 tahun ini Jae Ah menjadi mandiri hanya karena selalu ditinggalinya keluar kota. Bahkan keluar negeri seperti sekarang. Nyonya Baek tak habis pikir, setega itukah suaminya pada anak kandungnya sendiri?

Chanyeol's Apartement

Merasa dia adalah tamu yang tak ada hormatnya. Jae Ah memutuskan untuk pagi ini di hari minggu membuatkan _soup_ kimchi untuk Chanyeol dan jus jambu juga _vanilla latte _untuk sarapan mereka.

Jae Ah awalnya sedikit pusing dengan alat-alat didapur Chanyeol karena semua letak peralatan dapur ia sama sekali tak tahu.

"Chanyeol! _Yeollie_! Tiang listrik!" semua sebutan untuk Chanyeol di panggilnya, sampai pria bertubuh jangkung itu datang.

"Iya ada apa?"

"Dimana kau menaruh piring gelas dan…. Ehm…?" Jae Ah terlihat berpikir, dengan telunjuknya yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagu-nya.

"Sendok?"

Jae Ah mengangguk, "Betul. Kau pintar yeollie." Jae Ah mengusap kepala Chanyeol, dan itu cukup di terima oleh Chanyeol walau beberapa bulan lalu ia sempat tak terima, namun sebenarnya dia suka saat Jae Ah mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Sendok dan gelas ada di _pantry_ sebelah selatan sendiri, dan piring ada di-rak yang aku bingung kenapa kau tak dapat melihatnya?" Chanyeol bingung melihat Jae Ah yang aneh karena letak piring ada di rak yang jelas-jelas terlihat nyata di pojok.

"Eoh? Mianhae, tiang listrik. sumpah dapurmu terlihat lebih luas dan terisi daripada dapurku."

"Oh begitu ya? Kau mau masak apa? Hari ini Sehun dan D.O akan datang, awalnya sih mereka ingin membuat makanan tapi, karena kau yang membuat makanan mereka datang untuk mencicipi makanan buatanmu."

Jae Ah mengangguk paham. Jadi, ia harus sekuat tenaga membuat kimchi yang super-super banyak untuk kedatangan D.O dan Sehun? tapi, mungkin kah Sehun menyukai masakan darinya, karena yang Jae Ah tahu betul Sehun adalah pengkritik makanan dan biasanya suka mengomentari sesuatu dengan tajam, dan D.O? dia handal memasak, jadi Jae Ah sedikit canggung dan malu untuk membuat masakannya yang entah enak atau tidak.

"Oke. Silahkan memasak, aku mau keluar dulu membeli roti, untuk sarapan ku besok. Stok rotiku habis dan aku sangat sedih soal itu," Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya, Jae Ah nyengir.

"Jadi kau curhat tentang roti? Setelah dulu kau yang curhat hanya karena tanaman strawberrymu yang tak kunjung tumbuh itu," Jae Ah mengingatkan pada Chanyeol setelah hal konyol yang ia katakan pada Jae Ah.

"Ah. sudahlah, em… annyeong, aku pergi. Kalau Sehun dan D.O datang kau buka-kan pintunya ya, jangan lupa periksa intercom,"

"Ne, Pergilah~"

Jae Ah berkutik dengan peralatan dapur selama berpuluhan menit bahkan berjam-jam yang berarti ia hanya mendengar suara api di penggorengan, juga suara blander yang sedang membuat jambu itu musnah dan berubah menjadi minuman yang menyenangkan hati.

Ting … Tong …

Mengingat sesuatu yang dikatakan Chanyeol untuk membuka pintu jika D.O dan Sehun datang. Jae Ah berjalan melewati kamar mandi, kamar tidur, ruang tamu, dan terakhir menatap Intercom yang disana sudah terpampang wajah ngeri Oh Sehun dengan polosnya.

Tak perlu menjawab pesan dari intercom, Jae Ah membuka pintunya dan disambut Sehun dan D.O yang sangat antusias dalam berteriak, hanya saja pada akhirnya mereka melotot saat mendapati Jae Ah lah yang ada bukan Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL!"

"YEOLLIE!"

"Baek Jae Ah?" ujar mereka tersadar setelah teriakan tak jelas yang memekakan telinga.

"Ne. Naneun Baek Jae Ah. tak kenal?" Jae Ah ber-acting ria.

"Hei. Kenapa kau disini!?" omel Sehun,

"Menginap,"

"_MWORAGO_!?" teriak D.O dan Sehun barengan, mereka pasti sewot. Mata D.O oh, sangat mengerikan yang aslinya sudah melotot sekarang matanya terlihat seperti ingin meloncat keluar karena kaget. Dan Oh Sehun? dia walaupun melotot tetap saja sipit.

"Masuklah kawan. Chanyeol masih beli roti. Penjelasan biar Chanyeol yang jawab, aku sedang masak kimchi mengertilah. Itu untuk kalian."

Jae Ah layaknya seorang Ibu, menyuruh kedua pria menggemaskan itu duduk di ruang tamu terlebih dahulu dengan milkshake chocolate yang sudah siap diatas meja. D.O dan Sehun masih bingung bagaimana bisa seorang Chanyeol menerima seorang gadis begitu saja? Kalau alasannya menyukainya, ini bukan Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan.

Cafe Black Smith

Chanyeol menatap datar seorang gadis berperawakan cantik itu. gadis itu malah menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Ini sungguh membuang waktu. Aku harus pergi." ucap Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berdiri menatap gadis didepannya lebih datar lagi, bisa dikatakan _triple_-nya wajah _innocent _Sehun.

Saat Chanyeol mulai melangkah pergi, gadis itu terisak, "Tak bisakah kau tak meninggalkan ku lagi?" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, melirik kebelakang gadis bernama Yoo In Na menangis perih,

"Uljima, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku menyukai gadis lain, mianhae. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku,"

Chanyeol menolak permintaan Yoo In Na itu lembut. Yoo In Na adalah kekasih lama Chanyeol saat di SMP dimasa-masanya Chanyeol masih nakal. Nakal berarti _playboy_ sana _playboy _sini. Tapi, dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya ingin berubah saat SMA. Baek Jae Ah merubah hidupnya, ya- walau Jae Ah sangat polos saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dulu.

Yoo In Na semakin terisak ditempat, Chanyeol yang sudah dari jauh hanya bisa mengatakan dalam hatinya untuk tak melihat seorang gadis yang pernah dipermainkannya dulu. Jangan negative thinking! Dipermainkan bukan berarti bercumbu atau semacamnya, tapi Chanyeol terus menduakan bahkan men-tripel-kan hubungannya dengan Yoo In Na. walaupun dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai kekasih selain dirinya, In Na tetap saja meneguhkan hubungan mereka. Karena dia tulus terhadap Chanyeol.

D.O menatap Jae Ah garang karena sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia dan Sehun tak boleh sekedar menyentuh sendok atau meminum minuman yang ada dimeja makan. Jae Ah terus melarang mereka hanya untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Jae Ah memejamkan matanya, melihat itu, Sehun mempunyai kenakalannya yang sejak tadi ingin dilaksanakan. Sehun mengambil sendok yang ada di mangkuk soup kimchi-nya.

Namun, "Yaa! Oh Sehun, makannya nanti saja eoh? Menunggu Chanyeol dulu!" seru Jae Ah yang masih memejamkan matanya, Sehun terbelalak.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak bodoh dan sepolos dirimu, Oh Sehun!"

"Nona Jae Ah… D.O sang chef ini merasa kalau makanan-nya dingin nanti tidak enak lagi, jadi boleh kami mencoba-nya dan memberikan kritik dan saran untuk mu?" D.O ngarep.

Tapi, Jae Ah hanya menatap D.O garang seperti mengatakan, _jangan-pernah-menyentuh-makanan-itu-atau-kau-mati! _D.O menelan ludahnya.

~HENING~

Drrtt… Drrrtt….

Ponsel Jae Ah bergetar. Reflek Jae Ah meraih, mungkin saja kalau itu Chanyeol. Tapi, bukan Chanyeol yang tertera di layar tapi malah, nama = Appa is my Appaaaaaa! = aneh juga namanya.

Jae Ah tersenyum miris melihatnya, "Chogiyo, aku mau mengangkat telepon, D.O jangan mencoba-coba menyentuh piring atau sendok bahkan gelas! Dan Sehun, jangan ambil kesempatan, dengan tenggorokan keringmu itu!"

Piip.

"Yeoboseyo, ap–"

"_Kau dimana dasar! Anak bandel!" _Tuan Baek membentak putrinya itu,

"Appa. Aku dirumah temanku, memangnya Appa sudah ada di rumah? Appa mau aku pulang?" Jae Ah mulai semangat,

"_Tidak, jangan pulang 10 menit lagi Appa akan berangkat untuk ke Indonesia, menjenguk nenek._" nada bicara Tuan Baek terdengar tinggi di telinga Jae Ah.

"Appa aku i–" TUT … TUT …

Baru saja, Jae Ah akan menjawab satu kata yang bisa mengembalikan hidupnya. Tuan Baek sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Appa! Kapan Appa mengerti!?" gadis itu mengacak rambut-nya frustasi dan kembali melangkah ke ruang makan dengan gontai.

Jae Ah melotot seketika saat menyadari semua kimchi dan minuman yang ia buat dan bahkan makanan dan minuman untuk Chanyeol juga habis. Ia menatap kedua pria yang hanya nyengir kearahnya.

"YAA! KALIAN APAKAN MAKANAN INI!? AKU HANYA MENINGGALKAN KALIAN 10 MENIT KENAPA HABIS TANPA SISA, SEPERTI DI CUCI!" teriak Jae Ah emosi,

"Mianhae,habis kami lapar. Menunggu berjam-jam jadi ya… begitulah." Jawab Sehun polos,

'T-tapi… masakan mu enak kok," D.O mencoba memperbaiki.

"OH SEHUN. D.O KYUNGSOO!" teriak Jae Ah tambah emosi, bahkan dia belum merasakan makanannya sendiri,

Clekk…

"Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol datang dengan 2 kertas karton dengan penuh roti di tangannya.

"Dia… arghhh! Dia menghabiskan semua kimchi yang aku buat selama ber-jam-jam! Kau tahu… AKU MEMBUATNYA KHUSUS UNTUKMU,TIANG LISTRIK!" Jae Ah berteriak tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Hei. Kalau kau gadis yang manis. Duduklah." Chanyeol mengarahkan Jae Ah untuk tenang. Dengan duduk di bangku meja makan, dan menyuruh D.O dan Sehun pergi keluar ruang makan.

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Jae Ah dengan kedua tanganny kuat. "Kalau kau memang membuatkan khusus untukku, aku sangat berterima kasih. Kulihat perut D.O dan Sehun jadi buncit, itu lucu sekali. Gomawo, Jae Ah!" Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Jae Ah dan mengecup kening Jae Ah.

Jae Ah yang menyadari hanya bisa terdiam dengan keadaan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Jae Ah yang terlihat konyol saat wajahnya memerah. Imut

"G-gomawo, Chanyeol."

Mengangguk dan memeluk Chanyeol yang begitu mengerti akan dirinya. Itu yang terbaik sekarang. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menolak Chanyeol kala itu hanya karena takut Yoo Bo Hwa memarahinya.

Jae Ah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mata mereka bertemu, menunjukkan tatapan yang tulus diantaranya. "Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu. aku menyukaimu karena kau tak menyerah untuk tetap mencintaiku." Jae Ah lancar saja mengatakan seperti itu,

Chanyeol terdiam, namun terkekeh ringan sesaat. "Aku sudah tahu, Nona Jae Ah. tiang listrikmu ini sudah tahu.."

"Hei!" Jae Ah berniat mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tapi, jadinya dia yang malah hampir terlempar kalau saja Chanyeol tak dengan sigap menangkap pinggang ramping Jae Ah.

Sekarang kondisinya adalah rambut tergerai milik Jae Ah berantakan sampai menyentuh lantai, dengan Chanyeol yang menindihkan badannya ke Jae Ah tak sengaja, juga wajah Chanyeol yang kurang dari 3 cm dengannya. Nafas mereka selalu beradu. Beberapa detik, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Tersisa 1 cm, tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jae Ah menutup matanya membiarkan seluruhnya terjadi. Nafas semakin terasa, dan yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang lembab dan basah menyentuh bibir _cherry_-nya. Sepersekian detik, ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang penuh dengan kehangatan dengan lumatan juga gigitan kecil yang mengiramai apa yang mereka lakukan. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dan saling menatap dengan pipi yang merona,

"Kau imut sekali, my honey!" seru Chanyeol sembari mencubit kedua pipi chubby Jae Ah.

Jae Ah hanya tersipu malu mendapat perlakuan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan dari Chanyeol. First Kiss. First Love. And …. Oh! First Lovely Dovey, _Yeollie_!

D.O menganga melihat apa yang baru terjadi, dengan Sehun yang menganga hebat pula namun matanya ditutupi oleh tangan D.O agar Sehun yang masih kecil tak melihat apapun.

"WOW!" seru mereka berdua yang membuat Jae Ah dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"KALIAN! INI!"

"Hei. Jangan lupa aku….." Yoo Bo Hwa tiba-tiba nongol begitu saja dengan pakaian yang cukup indah dimata Sehun. cieeehhh! ,

Wajah Sehun memerah saat Bo Hwa datang disaat ia membutuhkannya. "Bo Hwa, aku mau first kiss seperti mereka!" seru Sehun konyol.

"Nanti dulu Sehun. kamu masih kecil^^ belum cukup umur, bersabarlah _my little prince_ Oh Sehun:*"

"JADI KALIAN!?" teriak Chanyeol dan Jae Ah bersamaan, tidak untuk D.O yang memilih mencuci piring, karena hanya dia yang masih jomblo. Ia merindukan sesosok Kai yang romantic yang diceraikannya dulu karena selingkuh.

"Kami pacaran…" dengan imutnya, tangan kanan Sehun dan tangan Kiri Yoo Bo Hwa bergandengan membentuk bentuk love-_sign _tepat diatas kepala mereka.

"Bagus! Dengan begitu, aku tak perlu takut jika suatu hari nanti kau akan merebut tiang listrikku nanti."

Mereka semua tertawa kecuali D.O yang menangis karena entah sejak kapan D.O berkutat dengan pisau juga bawang didepannya. Ia menangis sepedih-pedihnya perih karena menatap bawang terus menerus, juga mendengar sesuatu yang membuat iri.

"Kalian bahagia, aku jomblo selamanya. Kai aku mencintaimu kembalilah padaku!" _poor _D.O -?

"Bhahhhahaha….{}"

Kkkeutttt!

A/N :

Kyaa~~ akhirnya selesai juga, Fanfiction yang dipaksakan ini^^ gomawo untuk yang sudah membaca Fanfiction ku ini. Kali ini author yang bername tag Dhea ini benar-benar senang melihat D.O sedih:v #tawa_evil#

"Mangap ya _Febrian Apriliana Sari_, aku mengetrek-ngetrek #ikutin_Diah_# D.O mu, tapi itu memang nyata, aku sedikit risih dengan D.O yang selalu melototi ku setiap liat Foto-nya #poor author# but, no nyesel ya! Kau kan masuk di cuap-cuap aneh ku kekkeke~ kali aja masuk tv #_what_?-"

oKAI sudah cukup cuap-cuap tak bergunanya. Pai~Pai~ ^^ Sehun menyayangimu, Kai menciummu, D.O melirikmu, Lay memelukmu, Luhan menatapmu, dan entahlah apalagi… EXO PADAMU!^^

Kyaaa~ #mati_konyol# habis liat Sehun mantengin foto author. Tadi, author sempet liat ke kamar Sehun kalau disana foto author sudah hampir 1juta jumlahnya. Itu sih kata di Chen sama Baekhyun. Aku juga nggak percaya sih masak cuman dikit, sih? secara Sehun kan penggemarku. #cih! Ngarep-_- kebalik keles:p

Mangap buat yang nggak aku masukin namanya, salah siapa gosok undian di teh RIO bukannya di teh gelas. Siapa suruh? Hem? Gak beruntung kan:p || Pai~~~~^^

EXO Fighting!^^


End file.
